Wreck-It-Ralph 2: A New Demension
by DisneyFan229
Summary: When Candlehead is kidnapped, Vanellope teams up with Wreck-It-Ralph, the Sugar Rush racers, Fix-It-Felix, and Sergeant Calhoun to rescue her.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

Characters:

Wreck-It-Ralph: The main character and the bad guy of Fix-It-Felix

Vanellope Von Schweetz: A 11-year-old child president and racer of Sugar Rush. She is the best friend of Wreck-It-Ralph.

Fix-It-Felix: The good guy of Fix-It-Felix Jr. He is a friend of Wreck-It-Ralph.

Seargeant Calhoun: A solider in Hero's Duty. She is the wife of Fix-It-Felix.

Taffyta Muttonfudge: Vanellope's best friend and a racer in Sugar Rush.

Candlehead: A racer in Sugar Rush. She loves birthdays.

Rancis Fluggerbutter: A racer in Sugar Rush. He has a crush on Vanellope.

Snowanna Rainbeau: A racer in Sugar Rush.

Crumbelina DiCaramello: A racer in Sugar Rush.

Jubileena Bing-Bing: A racer in Sugar Rush.

Adorabeezle Winterpop: A racer in Sugar Rush.

Minty Zaki: A racer in Sugar Rush.

Gloyd Orangeboar: A racer in Sugar Rush.

Swizzle The Swizz Malarkey: A racer in Sugar Rush.

The Emperor of Candles: The main antagonist of the movie. He kidnaps Candlehead to work as his miserable assinstant. Vanellope, the other racers, Wreck-It-Ralph, Fix-It-Felix, and Seargeant Calhoun have to rescue her.

Chapter one

On a normal day in the game world of Fix-It-Felix Jr, Wreck-It-Ralph aka Ralph was doing the usual, wrecking the building with his friends. After the arcade closed, Ralph went over to see his best friend, Vanellope Von Schweetz who is now 11 years old and a preteen. She had grown during the few times they saw each other, but Vanellope still had squeaky and obnixious voice. Hey Ralph, my main man! Vanellope had also grown a little bit taller. She gave Ralph a fist bump. Hey there kid, he smiled back. See you've grown a bit taller, how old are you now kid? Ralph asked. I'm 11 years old now. Vanellope said proudly. Already you're a preteen kid, but hey time flies. Ralph chuckled. Want to see my racing score Ralph, my man? Vanellope asked handing him a piece of paper. Ralph gladly accepted it and read it. Kid, you beat the othe racers. I'm impressed. Ralph said smiling. Meanwhile in another part of Sugar Rush, Candlehead who was also 11 was riding in her kart when she saw a shadow pass by her. Who's there? She demanded. Then she felt someone putting a cloth around her mouth and chloroform which made her pass out. As Vanellope was talking with Ralph, Taffyta Muttonfudge who is 12 came running up to Vanellope and Ralph panting. Vanellope, you must come quick. Candlehead's missing! Taffyta cried. Sounds like trouble kid, let's see what's going on. The other racers: Rancis Fluggerbutter, Snowanna Rainbeau, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Minty Zaki, Gloyd Orangeboar, and Swizzle The Swizz Malarkey were standing where Candlehead had gone missing by her kart. Vanellope, Ralph, and Taffyta ran up to the kart. Vanellope checked for clues, but found nothing. Well, I think Candlehead is missing big time. She replied. We've got to rescue her! Jubileena cried tears streaming down her cheeks. Vanellope tried her best to comfort Jubileena. Ralph walked up to Jubileena and stroked her cheeks. Hey, we'll find her, he said trying to sound hopeful. Jubileena stopped sobbing. You mean it Ralph? She asked wiping her tears. Yes, Ralph replied. But first we need to get help from Fix-It-Felix and Seargeant Calhoun, stay here kid. Ralph told Vanellope. Protect her, Ralph told the other racers. We will, Taffyta replied. Meanwhile, gagged and bound, Candlehead woke up and saw that her hands were tied. She tried to cry out, but the gag kept her from doing so. Suddenly she felt someone lifting her. We're here, the man said holding Candlehead. The small girl whimpered in fear. Ah, come in then. A voice said. A man with a candle on his head gleamed. I see you've brought the girl. He questioned the man. Yes we have, the man said Candlehead down, ungagged her and shoved her towards the candle man. Who are you? She demanded. I'm the emporer of candles and you must be little miss Candlehead who've been waiting for a long long time. Candlehead tried to free her hands from the ropes that bound them. You see my dear, it has been described that a small girl who wears a candle hat must became my miserable assistant and you've been chosen. No! Candlehead cried. My friends will rescue me. Ah, but you're wrong my dear, no one can find you, you will stay with me and don't attempt to escape, we will find you. Take her to her cell. The emporer ordered. The man threw Candlehead in her cell leaving the little girl alone in the dark crying.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Help

Chapter Two

So, let me get this straight, Sergeant Calhoun said slowly. Vanellope's friend, Candlehead went missing and you don't know where she is? Yes, Ralph replied. We didn't see any clues that would let us know where she is. We can try to find her honey, Fix-It-Felix offered. Sergeant Calhoun thought about it and agreed. Let's go see those Sugar Rush racers! Sergeant Calhoun called. Where do you think she would've gone Vanellope? Taffyta asked. I don't know Taffyta, I followed to see if there was clues. But I couldn't find it. Vanellope replied and suddenly her eyes widened. Look it's Stinkbrain, Sergeant Calhoun, and Felix! Vanellope excitedly told the other racers and then she walked over to Ralph. Ralph my main man, I see you found us some help. She told her best friend. Yes Vanellope, we did. Ralph winked at Vanellope who giggled. Guys! Guys! I have some news. Crumbelina DiCaramello cried running up. I found out that there is a kingdom call the Kingdom of Candles. I think Candlehead went missing there. Crumbelina explained. Well lets go maties, we don't have much time. Sergeant Calhoun told the kids. Ralph my main man, are we ready to go? Vanellope asked as Ralph picked up the little preteen girl and placed her on his shoulders. Yes kid, I think we're ready. Ralph patted Vanellope on her head. Meanwhile alone in her cell, Candlehead fought back some tears. When would she be rescued. She struggled furiously to free herself from the chains, but kept falling down. She started to cry, she couldn't help herself. She would be trapped here forever. Lead the way, Ralph my main man. Vanellope explained while she rode on Ralph's shoulders. Suddenly Vanellope saw something, look! She cried. Vanellope, wait, Ralph cautioned her. But the preteen girl ran towards it. It looks like a man who fainted. Don't worry Ralph, I can help him. She knelt down and tried to wake him up. Vanellope, no! Stop! But the man's eyes popped open and he grabbed Vanellope by the arm. You leave her alone! Ralph hollered. Let go of her! He ran towards the man and pulled Vanellope away from him and he gave one big punch to the man knocking him out. Vanellope, that was not safe. Ralph scolded the preteen. I know Ralphy, I'm sorry. Vanellope apologized. Let's go, this time Vanellope stay with me. Ralph told Vanellope. I don't want you getting hurt kid. He told her gently. Vanellope put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and Vanellope smiled back. As they walked on, Vanellope yawned. Want to stop kid? Ralph asked. Vanellope nodded sleepily. As the others went to sleep, Ralph pulled Vanellope onto his stomach and put his arm around her determined to protect her. Vanellope smiled and fell asleep her best friend's arm keeping her warm and safe. The next day, Vanellope stretched. Is the arcade open? She asked Ralph who groaned in his sleep, but he woke up. No kid, not for a few hours. We still have time. Meawwhile someone opened the cell to find Candlehead shivering. Well my dear, had a nice sleep? The candle man taunted her. You won't get away with this, Candlehead said angrily. Oh, but I will and if you don't become my assistant, I will kill you in a heartbeat. What do you want with me? Candlehead demanded. A lot my dear, a lot. The candle man said and unchained Candlehead. He grabbed the girl by her shoulder and pulled her along with him. This is where you're going to work my dear, the candle man told Candlehead. You'll be making candles out of these candy folk. The candy folk were gagged and tied, but they looked very frightened. You kidnapped my fans to kill them? That's not cool! I don't want your stinkin job! Candlehead yelled angrily. Why you little...the candle man grabbed Candlehead by her shoulder and shoved her to the ground. Sire! I have brought news, one of the candle man's henchmen came up. Some Sugar Rush citizens are coming to rescue the girl. He told the evil emperor. Don't fret, they won't find the girl. I'll lock her in a place where they won't find her. The emporer then gleamed at Candlehead who was still lying on the floor. He laughed evilly at her. Candlehead slumped to the ground. Her friends will never find her. She will never be rescued.


	3. Chapter 3: Taken Hostage

Chapter three

So what's the plan boss? A henchman asked the emporer. In order to make Candlehead work, we need Vanellope Von Schweetz. The emporer replied. Find her and bring her to me. He ordered. Vanellope didn't know it, but she was in great danger. So Ralph, my main man. Where we headed to now? Vanellope asked Ralph. We're getting closer kid. Ralph patted Vanellope on the head. While the others were resting, Vanellope wandered off to explore. One of the emporer's henchmen snuck behind her and grabbed her, but Vanellope glitched out of his grasp kicking him in the face. She ran towards Ralph while the man chased her. Ralph help! Vanellope cried frightened. Ralph heard Vanellope's voice and ran to find her. The man grabbed Vanellope, put a gag around her mouth and sent her to sleep using chloroform. When Ralph reached to where Vanellope was, he was too late. KID! He yelled. Ralph went back to the group. They took Vanellope, he told them. I was too late to save her. Meanwhile Candlehead was slumped in her cell crying when the emporer came in. You know my dear, you had a chance to prove yourself, but you failed, but I have a new way to make you work. We have your friend, Vanellope Von Schweetz. The emporer told the sobbing girl whose eyes grew wide. Let her go, Candlehead snapped. She did nothing wrong! We will let Vanellope go as long as you cooperate. But if you don't, we will kill Vanellope. Make up your mind. Do you want to see your friend die or are you going to work for us? The emporer asked. I'll work I promise, Candlehead replied clasping her hands together. Just please don't hurt her. As you long as you work, Vanellope will be our hostage and when you finish the job, we will let the both of you go. Now I must go greet our new guest. The emporer clapped his hands. Bounded and chained, Vanellope sat in her own cell sitting on the floor while she looked out the window. Oh Ralph, please come and rescue us. She thought. Suddenly the cell door opened and the emporer walked in. Well Miss Schweetz, I am glad to have you here. The emporer smirked. What do you want with me? Vanellope demanded. We need you to make Candlehead work. The emporer replied. Leave Candlehead alone! Why are you trying to hurt her? Why are you trying to hurt me? Vanellope snapped. The emporer walked over to Vanellope and grabbed her chin. Listen, you little brat! We are keeping you as a hostage until Candlehead works and if she doesn't, we kill you! The emporer shouted and shoved Vanellope away. The preteen slumped to the floor. I'm ready to work sir, Candlehead said with a guard standing at her side. Good, take our guest to the factory. If she refuses to work, we will get rid of this little brat here! The emporer told the guard. The guard nodded. Let's go! Move it! The guard said shoving Candlehead. Candlehead looked sympethically at Vanellope as she was being shoved. The emporer turned back to Vanellope, gleamed evilly at her and walked out locking her cell door. Vanellope decided that she would wait for Ralph to rescue her. After all, he wasn't too far away. Was he?


	4. Chapter 4: Rescued & The New Plan

Chapter four

Ralph, the Sugar Rush racers, Felix, and Sergeant Calhoun trudged slowly through the lollipop forest. Don't worry Vanellope! Candlehead! We'll save you! Ralph thought. In the distance, the emperor's guards pursued them. One lunged at Jubileena and Minty, but Sergeant Calhoun hit them with her gun. Ralph shielded Crumbelina and Taffyta from some of the guards. Adorabeezle covered her eyes as the last remaining guard charged at her, but Felix knocked him out with his hammer. That's the last one! He called. Back at the castle, Candlehead was led into the candle room where her fans quivered in fear. I don't want to do this, she whimpered. If you don't, Miss Schweetz will pay the price, the guards leading her sneered at her. In defense, Candlehead punched the guy in the stomach. Why you little brat….the other guard grabbed her, but she kicked him and then ran off to find Vanellope and get out of there. She found where Vanellope was imprisoned and freed her. They hugged each other and freed Candlehead's fans and told them to get out of there quickly and the two girls escaped. The emperor was enraged to hear that both Candlehead and Vanellope had escaped. Find them! He shrieked. The guards went in search of Candlehead and Vanellope. Ralph and the others had reached the emperor's castle when he heard two squeaky voices. Vanellope! Candlehead! He cried. Vanellope jumped into his arms. You alright kid? He asked. Yes Stinkbrain, she replied. Candlehead embraced with some of her friends. We have to stop the emperor! She said. You kids stay here! Felix, Calhoun, and I will stop them. But they'll capture us! Jubileena whimpered. That means you kids have to hide. Ralph told them and then he turned to Vanellope. Sorry kid, you have to stay here. No! I'm coming with you! She told him. Candlehead almost got hurt, I'm doing this for her! But Vanellope, it's too dangerous! That emperor could kill you! Ralph snapped. I'll be with you! Vanellope told him. I won't wander off, I promise. Ralph sighed and held out his arm and Vanellope climbed onto his shoulder. Onward Stinkbrain! Vanellope said and then she told the racers to stay hidden. Any sudden movement and they can see you, she warned them. Okay Vanellope, the racers replied. Then Ralph, Vanellope, Calhoun, and Felix set off to stop the emperor. Vanellope hugged Ralph tightly. It'll be okay, he told her gently. They made it to the entrance where the emperor was waiting. Well, well, if it isn't Wreck-It-Ralph himself. He sneered. Thank you for bringing Vanellope back to us. You're not having her or any of the racers! Ralph frowned. Oh but Ralph, I may not have Candlehead, I may have you and Vanellope. Stick them up butterfingers! Calhoun aimed her gun at the emperor. Oh, Ralph, I didn't know you had a girlfriend! The emperor snickered evilly. She's my wife! Felix told him. And you must be Fix-It-Felix. Turbo spoke highly of you two. The emperor said. Vanellope frowned when the evil man said the name of her old enemy. You know Turbo? She asked. Yes, my dear, sweet Vanellope, he and I were best friends. He told me all about you glitch! Now I will finish his evil deed by capturing you! Ralph shielded Vanellope. Well too bad emperor, you're not having my best friend! He said angrily. But the emperor swiftly disappeared behind him and grabbed Vanellope. I have her! He sneered. And if you want her back, find this one item for me. What could you possibly want?! Ralph shouted. Turbo's coding, The emperor grinned evilly and if you don't find it, I'll kill Vanellope. Ralph gasped. No, it's too dangerous to bring Turbo back! He could destroy the entire video game universe! Just let the kid go and give yourself up. Calhoun said. Do as I tell you or say goodbye to her. I'll snap her neck. He reached up to grab Vanellope's neck. But Ralph snuck behind him and grabbed Vanellope back. You don't hurt my best friend! Ralph shrieked and pushed the emperor off the cliff, he clung onto the cliff and climbed back on. I may still be able to bring Turbo back and none of you will live! The emperor cackled evilly and ran off. Is he going to bring Turbo back Ralphy? Vanellope asked. No! I'll stop him! Ralph glared at the emperor who was running to his secret hideout. Felix and Calhoun, keep Vanellope safe! I'm going after that wicked man. He told Calhoun and Felix as he set Vanellope down. Then he ran after the emperor.


End file.
